


A Human and His Wolf

by loveiscosmicsin



Series: Collection of Completed FFXV Pairing Week Prompts 2017 [2]
Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Glompto - Freeform, M/M, Older Party, Promptioweek, Promptioweek2017, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: “Hey, you’re already normal. You’re you and that’s more than enough for me. But not hunting’s making you stir-crazy. You need this. If a massacre’s what keeps you sane, you go do you.”Day 2: Mythological Creatures AU*Exists in the same verse as Vampire IgNoct AU Bloodstream





	A Human and His Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> For Promptio Week - June 27th, Day 2: Mythological Creatures AU
> 
> Main blog: loveiscosmicsin  
> Writing-only blog: incandescent-liberator  
> Pairing: Glompto, Promptio, GladPro, ProGlad
> 
> A side story connected to my Vampire IgNoct AU, the vampires are Noctis and Ignis, Gladio a werewolf and Prompto being the token human of the group (while there's IgNoct, there's Glompto in this as well as other relationships of varying degrees). Despite knowing what his friends are and his profession as a drug dealer or an "archaeologist", Prompto maintains his relationship with them. There's sex mentioned and violence played out, but nothing explicit.

[Tumblr Link](https://loveiscosmicsin.tumblr.com/post/162317952688/a-human-and-his-wolf-loveiscosmicsin)

 

Gladiolus had been acting unusual lately and not because of the obvious fact that he wasn’t human. Even when Prompto stayed the night at his place in the past, he never acted that way.

He was a creature of yore, a rare and inclusive breed in a modern world, but there needed to be changes to curb his irregular demeanor quick. There’s a human living under this roof, after all, and Gladiolus was the one who asked him to move in.

“You feeling okay, big guy?”

“Yeah,” Gladiolus distantly glossed over the concern as his fingers repeatedly flexed into his palms as if possessed by something. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, you keep clicking your claws together and it’s starting to really freak me out.”

Gladiolus retracted his claws. “Yeah.”

“No, don’t you ‘yeah’ me!”

“What, then?”

“How about telling me what’s got you on the edge? Maybe I could help.”

Gladiolus actually looked at him, like a predator on the prowl. “I could blow off some steam.” Just when Prompto thought Gladiolus was considering the issue, the older man took his wrist and in one swift motion, pulled him on the couch. “C'mere.”

Prompto found himself dominated by the beast ready to ravish him. “No.” The human held out a hand, shoving it against Gladiolus’ cheek. “No, no, no. Hold it.” He commanded firmly.

Gladiolus turned his cheek, his lips now on Prompto’s palm. Annoyed, he sighed deeply and kissed it.

One thing Prompto couldn’t complain about was the sex. He didn’t know if it was because a wolf’s veins sang with base carnal desires, raw and insatiable or maybe it had something to do with the way the stars are positioned in the universe (Prompto spent most of his free time reading about mythological creatures; as the token human and a dealer, the knowledge came in handy). But he was still sore from the romp a few hours prior and on top of that, the cramp in his calf muscle from last Wednesday stood in the way of achieving a sought after climax. Tempted as he was to have another go, he needed a break and allow the muscle heal.

As Prompto melted under Gladiolus’ smoldering gaze, he envisioned his pants screaming at him to take them off. He mentally screamed back, ‘Pants, no!’

Gladiolus spoke but whatever he said was mumbled incoherently. Prompto removed his hands, giving him a chance to speak.

“So you’re right.” Gladiolus cleared his throat. “I’m feeling restless.”

“Okay…” Prompto smiled. Getting his werewolf to admit anything was like pulling teeth, but he found it endearing nonetheless. “So what are you going to do about it?”

“Well, it’s not something I can control—”

“You need to go hunting.”

There was a long pause then Gladiolus smiled.

“Your brain is the sexiest part I love about you, babe.”

“Okay. Go hunt.”

Gladiolus sat up, frowning. “Can’t.”

“Why can’t you? Not enough things to kill?”

“There are. Three months ago, the pack and I took down this rare massive winged-behemoth at Longwythe Peak.” Gladiolus’ amber eyes twinkled triumphantly at the memory. “Can’t remember the last time I broke a sweat like that.”

“Was that the last time you hunted? What about this month?” Prompto would hate to think that Gladiolus’ pack excluded him or if there’s another reason to it.

“Well, I helped you move in for starters and that didn’t give me much time to plan for a road trip, getting you settled in and all.” Gladiolus paused then he grunted, gripping his jeans. “Look, I… just want to be normal for you. It’s amazing how you’re here with me still and I don’t want to fuck it up. You have nerves of steel, but I don’t know how much more you could take.”

Prompto filled the gaps of the werewolf’s fingers with his own. “Hey, you’re already normal. You’re you and that’s more than enough for me.” He squeezed the hand gently. “But not hunting’s making you stir-crazy. You need this. If a massacre’s what keeps you sane, you go do you.”

Prompto wasn’t afraid of what Gladiolus was, he maintained a close friendship with two vampires for crying out loud. The worst these two have done to him was feed him until he nearly burst from the good food. Noctis was powerful because of the royal bloodline he was born into and his Maker was the Immortal Accursed who nearly destroyed the world eons ago. Prompto considered Noctis to be like Dracula, not the Vlad the Impaler kind, but the original nearly-invincible and iconic vampire in media.

Ignis was a minor count who had served the vampire king when he was human, back when Noctis reigned. Somehow, those two were the perfect love story without the ominous twist of fates; Ignis claimed to have disliked Noctis immensely when they first met. To this day, Prompto teased the happy couple about how Noctis robbed the cradle due to their age differences and Ignis was initially a teenager in his servitude to the ageless and permanently set in his thirties, Noctis. Noctis did wait until Ignis was thirty-two, thirty-four — Prompto can’t remember and Ignis was mum about age — before marriage and turning him. Ignis was a strange one for a vampire, he preferred refrigerated blood, could step out in the sunlight without combusting into flames, and consume human food (though he couldn’t taste any of it) with no consequences. Prompto suspected that it was because Noctis was his Maker that he attained those abilities.

“Huh. You’re right.”

“Hell yeah, I’m right. And stop ripping your pillows apart. Every time I wake up, it’s like a murder scene and I’m next.” Prompto huffed. “I keep finding feathers where there shouldn’t be…” In his mouth. Under his clothes. Near his crotch.

Gladiolus ran his palm down Prompto's side. “Yeah? Can I guess wh—”

“Down, Gladio.”

It must’ve been an easier time for Gladiolus years and years ago, a war allowed plenty of killing to be done and then some. Prompto was surprised at how much self-control Gladiolus had, lycanthropes went berserk at the scent of blood and won’t hesitate to unleash hell. While biting and scratching were involved in sex, Gladiolus was in his human form; either one of those in his other form would’ve turned Prompto. The Shield never have laid a hand on him otherwise. But Gladiolus had been alive for as long as Noctis had to practice that control and now Prompto was telling his centuries-old werewolf boyfriend to go hunting.

“Hey, I get there’s probably not a lot of boss level monsters out there, but can you do me a favor? Don’t go after the cute farm animals.” Prompto shuddered at the thought of the image and Gladiolus bringing corpses in the bedroom like a proud pet.

Gladiolus pecked the blond’s forehead. “You got it. Can’t promise anything if if they attacked first.”

Prompto elbowed him sharply.

-

Prompto Argentum had a rough start. Born and raised in a small hometown in Lucis, the young man had a relatively normal upbringing that he found safe, but too boring. Ignoring the advice of others not to do it, he packed up all he could carry and headed to the crown city.

But Insomnia was a cruel and merciless city. Instead of opportunity, hardship found him instead. All the money he jammed in his pockets didn’t last for long, the currency vanished in an instant. The naïve optimism he had went up in smoke and he learned the hard way that money was the key to all things; money was power.

The odd jobs of manual labor and saving just enough to get by were nothing compared to the moment Prompto won the winnings from a card game deep in the underground, a strictly anonymous but open to all participants, he suspected that the other members were leaders of shady organizations. He took the money, fair and square, and left before another round began.

Someone must’ve dissented to that because Prompto found himself surrounded by goons, accusing him of cheating. He knew that he was playing in the wrong playground, but the allure of getting rich quickly was too enticing to ignore.

The goons hurt him, they got him good. Prompto was down on his knees, curled up into a ball and made every attempt to shield his face from the hailing kicks and blows. Bones cracked and fire seized up his lungs, still he refused to relinquished the money. He couldn’t give it up. The money was going to go towards a hot meal, clean clothes, medicine— all things that could be attained in a day made a whole difference down the road.

One of them had their foot on the blond’s back as if Prompto was nothing more than an insect. They wanted to make an example out of him, break every bone and crush his spirit for having the audacity for wanting to improve his life. Head bowed, he had his arms wound around his chest, still protecting the money with his life.

The weight was lifted immediately and screams followed. Prompto dared to lift his head. He saw nothing but sprays of red.

Beneath the red and the rapid gunfire, Prompto didn’t know if the blinding pain was making him hallucinate but there was a large figure eviscerating all in sight. Though his mind couldn’t process it at first, the form grew more distinct with each blow it delivered. A wolf. But not like any wolf he had seen. Bullets and stun wands didn’t seem to have any effect, the beast kept on going, determined to slaughter them all.

Ignoring the pain pining him down, Prompto gathered himself up and ran, dodging just in time before a man’s body fell on top of him. It didn’t matter where he ran but that he had to get away from there. He didn’t look behind him as he fled but knew the beast wasn’t far behind, wet snarls and bloodcurdling screams echoed louder than his racing heart.

He tripped, twisting his ankle. Fighting back screams, he trudged on, crawling to safety and made himself small to fit behind a dumpster. He hugged the walls, bloodied fingers gaining purchase around a loosened brick. He weighed it pensively in his good hand. The beast was close, its back to the alleyway. Prompto could probably get the upper hand and clobber it with the brick. Its considerable size made him hesitate for he hadn’t forgotten how it swatted those goons like they were flies.

As if it had heard the blond’s thoughts, the beast turned, casting its smoldering amber eyes to the alley.

Shit, Prompto clamped his mouth shut, ducking from sight.

Imgoingtodiesomeonesavemeohgod

“You…” Every word sounded breathless and pained as if it took someone too much effort to speak. “Okay…?”

Prompto realized that it was the beast speaking. “You can talk?” Stomach dropping and hands quivering, he stole a glance to see the beast’s fur was wet and glistening in the stark light, creating a demonic shadow that threatened to engulf all in proximity, but the way it carried itself…

It got hurt? Prompto blinked. After what he had seen, the beast was indestructible, shrugging off anything but now it was struggling to stand, breathing labored. The beast was in agony.

The beast reached out as it staggered toward the alley. Prompto, reminded that he had a weapon, braced himself.

It fell. It fell hard on the pavement. Prompto left to investigate despite his better instincts.

Right before his eyes wasn’t a beast, but a battered and unconscious man. Under the blood and grime, human. Dark chestnut hair styled in a mullet, the same color fur the beast had. The man had his share of scars already and bound to have more after the bullets and burns riddled his flesh.

If he survived.

Prompto considered abandoning the man, he had his own worries and problems. But this beast, this man, saved his life.

What are you? The blond wondered. Shapeshifter? No wait, I read about this. What are you what are you—Werewolf? He stared at the hands, those hands were claws earlier. Are you a werewolf?

The blond turned the man over, tapping his cheek urgently and at the same time, cautious that he could do so without getting his head torn off. “Hey, can you hear me?” The man didn’t respond, and yet Prompto kept talking. He had read somewhere that talking helped. Or did that  just apply to patients in a coma? Shit, he lost at least a gallon of blood. “Hey! You need to stay awake. I’m taking you to a hospital.”

The man’s eyes fluttered open. “No.” He growled simply. He closed his eyes. “No hospital.”

It wasn’t like Prompto was going to stay with him there. Just leave him. How could he explain how they received their injuries? But he wasn’t going to leave him there.

“So is there somewhere I can take you? Home?”

The man grunted, nodding.

Prompto attempted to lift him, but his ankle was burning like a firecracker at the new weight. “Uh, big guy, can you help me out a little? I fucked up my ankle pretty bad.” The disoriented man rose to his feet slowly and Prompto slid under his arm in a half-embrace. “I mean, you can lean on me if you want… Well, maybe not too much. Look, tell me where you live. I know my way around a first-aid kit and—”

The man winced, his brow furrowing. “You talk… too much.”

Prompto huffed. He didn’t know why he bothered. “People tell me that all the time.” They stumbled together in the first couple steps and the blond placed a hand over his broad chest. “Got a name?”

“Gladiolus.”

Prompto waited for a moment, for Gladiolus to give him the same courtesy and ask for his name. It didn’t come. “I’m Prompto.” He glared. “You know, just in case you forgot who saved you.”

The werewolf had a dark smile on his face, an eye held open. “I was gonna go with 'blond with the fuckable lips’.”

“What?” Prompto stepped wrong and cried out. “Pervert!” So he’s one of those. Yippee.

Gladiolus groaned. “Easy. I just got shot.”

Prompto’s face burned. “And I’m leaving you here if you keep this up.”

“Why are you trying to help?”

“I…” Prompto didn’t know how to answer that. “Because I got questions for you. You’re a werewolf. I expect you to answer every question I have.”

“Yeah? If it’s an interrogation you want, you’re already doing a bad job at it." Gladiolus leaned in, studying the blond closely. "But you got a cute face so… Maybe.”

The two went on bickering like they had known each other their entire lives even as Prompto fought to keep Gladiolus still and when Gladiolus insisted to see the blond’s ankle.

How far they had come to get to this point in the relationship.

 

 


End file.
